


A Midnight Drive

by ItsLunaWood



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLunaWood/pseuds/ItsLunaWood
Summary: Amethyst is keen to take Peridot out for a spin in Steven's car.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Midnight Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write a fic! I wrote a short intro but I'm not sure if I should carry on. If you'd be interested seeing where this fic goes then let me know!!
> 
> All comments/feedback v appreciated ^^

“I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“What, sneak off? You never played ‘Homeworld hooky’ when you were serving Yellow?” Amethyst was grinning, her eyes fixed on the road ahead.

“Oh my stars, no! Something like that would have gotten me shattered on Homeworld. I wouldn’t have dared to disobey my Diamond like that. I mean, until-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You got one taste of freedom on Earth and immediately told Big Bird to go stuff herself.”

“Amethyst!” Peridot exclaimed, stifling a laugh. She was still getting used to the idea that disrespecting a Diamond wasn’t a shatterable offense, and Amethyst’s unabashed disregard of authority was maddeningly infectious. She made Peridot want to _rebel_.

“Hey, loosen up P! We’re not actually sneaking off from anything. You’re free now, remember? Life and death and the rest of it. It’s all yours to explore, dude.”

Peridot knew she was right, but the thrill of rebellion, of defying some cosmic ruler, was still strangely intoxicating.

Amethyst took a second to glance over at Peridot. She was staring out of the window as the two drove past Little Homeworld, the main tower illuminated by lights on each of its six sides, its turbine idly rotating as the wind died down.

“Besides, I’m the one who dragged you along with me. I gotta keep practicing, and it gets lonely on these ol’ country roads”, Amethyst moped with an exaggerated sigh.

Amethyst had been teaching herself to drive in Greg’s Dondai over the past couple months, something she had decided to keep hidden from the other Gems. Greg had taken her out a handful of times around the old Aqua-Mexican car park, and was surprised at how quickly she’d picked it up. Since then, she had been spending a few nights each week driving through Beach City, and had recently been venturing up to Ocean Town.

Peridot suddenly turned to Amethyst, looking quizzical. “Why are you even bothering to learn to drive this thing? We have the Warp Pads, the Ruby’s Ship…I can fly us anywhere you want! If you don’t mind standing on a trash can lid, obviously. It just seems inefficient”

Amethyst’s shoulders tensed up, becoming defensive.

“I dunno, P. It just…it feels more independant, you know? I can’t pilot the Ship’s by myself, and the Warp Pads only let me go to other Warp Pads. This way, I can get where I want, whenever I want, without anyone else.”

“Apart from me?”

“Apart from you, nerd.”


End file.
